Freckles
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Named after and containing the main chorus of the Natasha Bedingfield song of the same name; Kailey and Oopsy go on a picnic and Kailey reminds him how wonderful it is to be different.


Kailey happily skipped down Care Square, holding her beloved teddy bear Ollie in her arms, as she sang a song that she had heard on the car radio.

"Because a face without freckles is like a sky without the stars. Why waste a second, not loving who you are? Those little imperfections make you beautiful, lovable, valuable. They show your personality, inside your heart. Reflecting who you are. Who you are. Who you are. Reflecting who you are."

At his workshop, Grumpy watched the curious six year old as she skipped every place. Kailey was a rather merry addition of Care-a-lot, even more so than her mother before her. Claire was older than Kailey though when she set foot in Care-a-lot and decided to stick around. Inside, Grumpy was slightly impressed by how the six year old understood the things around her as well as she could. But, being Grumpy, he didn't normally show it. Grumpy watched as Oopsy came out of the Sweet Heart Cafe and noticed Kailey happily skipping and singing. Grumpy smirked when Oopsy jumped when he saw the little girl. Oopsy had been in close relation with Claire when she was younger, and seeing Kailey was a hit-and-miss look at her mother.

"Hey Kailey!" Oopsy called to Kailey, who wasn't really that far away from him. Kailey quickly turned her direction toward the source of the voice and smiled at the Care Bear. Kailey changed her skipping path and skipped over to Oopsy, still singing her song, seeming to be in an endless loop over the chorus.

"Hello Oopsy." Kailey cheerfully greeted when she was close enough to him. It took Oopsy a moment to collect his bearings and say,

"Do you and Ollie want to go on a picnic?"

Kailey smiled wide.

"We would love to." she agreed.

"Well then, let's go." Oopsy said back with a smile, and led Kailey to Rainshine Meadows for a late-morning picnic. Grumpy rolled his eyes at the duo and resumed his work. As cute as it was for Kailey and Oopsy to interact with each other, it was almost as sickening as well. Loosely considering and over analyzing of course.

Over in Rainshine Meadows, Kailey and Oopsy nibbled away into their sandwiches. Kailey had eaten more than Oopsy, mostly because she was going through a growth spurt and needed the nutrients. When they were finished eating, the duo laid on their backs next to each other and watched the clouds roll by.

"I like clouds." Kailey randomly said once. Oopsy looked at her.

"Why?" he asked, rather confused.

"They're special because they can be anything they want." Kailey told him. "Grandma said that clouds don't know who they are, so they keep changing their appearance. But I don't need to worry about that, she said, because I know who I am and I'm not going to change."

Oopsy raised an eyebrow, but was smiling a little.

"How can you tell?"

Kailey looked at him with a wide smile.

"Because I was made special. You were made special too, there's no one else like you!"

Oopsy looked at the sky again, frowning.

"Yeah, no one else is ever going to be like me..." he mumbled bitterly. Kailey curiously looked at him.

"It's not a bad thing that you're different." Kailey told him. "If the whole world was like you, what would happen?"

Oopsy looked at her.

"The world would be in utter chaos." he joked. Kailey giggled a little.

"Then it's good that there's only one of you, right?" she asked.

"Huh..." Oopsy said, not thinking of that before. "I guess you're right."

Kailey smiled and inched closer to him. Oopsy noticed this and winched a little, but said nothing. Once she was close enough, Kailey gave Oopsy a hug and started to sing her song again, which nearly surprised Oopsy to say the least,

"Because a face without freckles is like a sky without the stars. Why waste a second, not loving who you are? Those little imperfections make you beautiful, lovable, valuable. They show your personality, inside your heart. Reflecting who you are. Who you are. Who you are. Who you are. Reflecting who you are..."


End file.
